This project funds the continued development of the outreach services and collection of the National Reference Center for Bioethics Literature which offers the national health community the services of a library (i.e. Center) specializing in the field of bioethics. The Center collects comprehensively but selectively from various literatures and media, many outside the normal collection scope of the National Library of Medicine. it catalogs and indexes this literature. it does not collect primarily biomedical documents likely to be widely held elsewhere. It also offers reference services to users everywhere in the U.S. It maintains a clearinghouse for course syllabi in bioethics.